Alone Together
by Phoenix.Faerie3
Summary: Hermione upset with how Ron has overlooked her for Lavender Brown of all people seeks comfort in an old friend before Harry can find her. remembering how he has been there for her throughout the years at school together will they see each other in a new light? Slow to start with DOES GET BETTER! Rated T for later chapters but the first few will more more fluffy and K rated :)
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER- i do not in anyway possible own harry potter or any of the characters mentioned in this fic, as much as that fact dissapoints me :(

A/N - Hello Readers! i just wanted to take this moment to let whoever is reading this know that this is my first full story fanfiction so bare with me guys! , i have written a few one-shots before but never a progressing story so i apologise in advance for any crappy sub-plot lines. i know where i want to take this and any suggestions would be much appreciated but i know in my head where and how this fic will end and unless anything drastic happens along the way to getting there it shan't be changing - much.

I'm usually a hardcore Dramione lover and writer (previous sites) but i genuinely love this pairing too and feel that it isnt appreciated enough.

A warning from the onset, i plan to follow the books in cannon as much as i possibly can and to do this i want to go through each year in a quick chapter just to set up some backstory, this fic will generally be set during the end of sixth year and throughout the war so i solemly apologise if its slow up until then when the pace will seem like it drastcially changes.

Gosh this note seems long :O anyways, on with the story! :)

Enjoy, P.F3 x

* * *

Prologue

It was Hermione Granger's first year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She had always known that she was different from other girls her age. Her parents always told her that it was because she was intelligent and they also vehemently denied to anything being weird about her when she would come home in tears.

To their little girls face the Granger's smiled and told their only daughter that she was the prettiest smartest little girl at school and that the reason why the other children at school picked on her was because they were jealous. Hermione little though she was recognised the lie that her parents told her but chose not to hurt them by letting them know she knew. Besides, it was a nice lie and nice lies are sometimes better than the truth. _Well only the ones that you tell yourself anyway,_ little Hermione would rationalise to herself, _like when Mummy tells herself she'll start the gym next week. _

When she wasn't around to see it the Granger's worried about their little girl. Sure she was clever but she didn't have any friends. All the other children tended to stay away from her like they could sense something was off about her. It was beyond her parents however what it could possibly be. When she was very little odd things used to happen around her. Just little things - like when her mother told Hermione she wasn't allowed a pet bunny. The next few days the garden had started to fill with rabbits, digging up the flower beds and hopping all over the garden.

Hermione was overjoyed. Her mother wasn't. Neither was her father when the pest control bill came in through the post.

It wasn't just that though, when Hermione was about five the Granger's had her tested. Just incase. The tests came back fine at any rate which left them stumped.

It was almost a relief when they received the letter that Hermione was a witch. It was not an easy thing to understand or accept by any means but both Mr and Mrs Granger were relieved that there was actually something that could explain these occurrences and that they were not in fact making it up, were not going crazy. It was also a relief for them that Hermione might start to make some friends, after all it must have been that the other children could somehow sense that their darling daughter was different from them in that odd way children know things.

Hermione was overjoyed at this fact too. FINALLY. There _was_ a reason why random things happened to her, _why_ other children at her school called her weird and picked on her. Finally she would be going to a place where she could be accepted, where she could make friends, where everyone would be treated the same because they all were.

It was a really hard blow for Hermione and although she never let people see that it bothered her, she spent the first week crying in secret that she was STILL different. That she was muggleborn – which was the term used to describe people who like her had non-magical parents. All that joy and excitement of a brighter future of more learning, of people who could finally accept her when she found out that she was still different. Still by some people considered dirt. Considered weird. At night in her dorm room Hermione would cry silently to herself and think that maybe the children at her primary school were right. She was a freak and always would be.

Hermione was always a smart girl she always tried hard and got good marks. Just because she was new to the magical community wasn't going to stop her being herself- being clever and one of the brighter people in the class. That was something that no-one could take from her. Because it wasn't anything environmental – like her muggle parents – it was a fundamental part of her personality. Hermione became determined that even though she was considered 'inferior' that at least lesson wise she would still come out top.

It upset Hermione that she still didn't fit in, logically she knew that a small part of her was scared about making friends and an even smaller part of her didn't truly believe she deserved them. That same logical part of her also knew that how she was feeling was utter nonsense.

Instead of wallowing in the frustration at not being able to 'fit in' with her female classmates due to her not being accustomed to 'girl talk' and not seeing the point in sitting around giggling about boys and chatting endlessly about dress robes and the best ways to charm your hair straight Hermione tried to befriend the boys in her house, which again proved difficult in her not having much interest in sports in general nor the patience for the silliness most 11 year old boys possess. Especially about dungbombs and trick wands.

No Hermione decided she would focus on her work and if friends came her way she would have them and if they didn't … well you cant lose what you never had right?

* * *

A/N - well what did you think? Like it hate it leave a review and lemme know if you think i sould carry on, that being said i will most likely finish and upload the first proper chapter of this story so you guys can get a taste for what is to come between our two main characters :)

P.F3 xx


	2. A Chance Meeting

**A/N – First things first, HP not mine sadly as the case is :'(**

**Secondly! I am so terribly sorry how utterly crap I have been about posting this! but Life quite literally threw up all over me as I started to write this. Then I got stuck on how I was going to actually go about this. **

**My main point with these first few chapters is a back story of Hermione and Theodore's relationship (why they're close and what have you) **

**ORIGINALLY I was going to do a month by month play by play, then when I wrote it all out I didn't like it (it was stilted boring and difficult to read) so I scrapped that idea. I'm doing the main points of each year and key elements to Nott and Granger's developments, if any of you want me to add anything in let me know in a review or a pm :) **

**This chapter is just the first few months of the first term . Let me know how you like it :) PF xx**

* * *

A Chance Meeting

September 1991

It was the end of the second week of her first year of Hogwarts.

Hermione had recently discovered the extensive collection of books, magical and muggle, that Hogwarts had to offer. That was what she was looking over now, deciding which to pick up first. Hermione being the stereotypical bookworm had already read a fair amount for an 11 year old girl. This Library was like Christmas, Easter and her birthday all rolled into one.

Almost twice as tall as she was the stacks seemed to reach the sky and the room in itself was huge with tables littered here and there for studying and working on.

In the middle of the vast Library stood a circular desk with a harsh pointed faced Librarian behind, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed as if daring the students to touch her precious books.

Hermione stopped paying attention to her surroundings the books the only sight her eyes wanted to see. She was currently in the potions section and her fingers were itching to get started on a dusty tomb for some 'light' reading. Eyes scanning the shelves and titles of the books she found one within her reach that sounded interesting, reaching her hand out to grab it her hand collided with another, different yet similarly small hand reaching for the same book.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" Hermione said in response to what had just happened, turning to see who was after the same book she was. Blinking Hermione recognised the boy standing next to her from one of her classes though, as she was mainly focused on the lesson and not the faces around her it was hard for her to remember which class she knew him from.

"that's okay, I didn't notice you either" he replied with a slight smile. They stood there for a few seconds longer than was necessarily considered polite staring at one another – assessing the other.

He was a bit taller than she was, a bit on the scrawny malnourished side too – much like that boy in her house, that Harry Potter, in how his clothes and head seemed a bit too big for his body, he needs fattening up Hermione decided to herself.

He noted that she was smaller than he was, friendly she had a half smile on her face and he still remembered how soft her hand was when it had brushed against his own – why were girls all so soft ? Did they have a special soap or something?

Shaking his head at his thoughts the boy cleared his throat " Sorry again about that, my names Theodore Nott" the dark haired blue eyes boy extended his hand out to Hermione which she shook with a smile and a response " Hello Theodore, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, I think we have a class together do we not? Potion I believe?" for reasons unbeknownst to either of them Hermione found herself uncharacteristically rambling.

Letting go of one another's hands Theodore nodded gesturing to the lion on Hermione's robes. "yes I believe we do, Slytherin and Gryffindor have potions together on Monday afternoons right?" he was smiling at her but Hermione who couldn't help but have gotten her hopes up that maybe she was going to make a friend. Her first friend, with this bookish boy before her felt disappointment grow within her at this news and let out a little frustrated sigh.

"everything okay?" Theodore asked her slightly concerned he had done something wrong some terrible social sin that he wasn't aware of.

"so, your a Slytherin then?" came Hermione's slightly dejected reply, to which Theodore nodded,.

"I take it you're pure-blooded then?" she continued, Nott looked a bit wary at this as he responded "yes but I don't see what that has got to do with anything?" Hermione blinked in surprise "but I'm muggleborn, I heard that other boy in your house talking about how you lot don't mix with people like me" she flushed slightly as she said this realising she had just done exactly what she hated people doing to her - stereotyped someone.

"You don't?" Hermione needed him to say it. Needed him to tell her it didn't matter what she was they could still be friends.

"no I honestly don't, I mean my father buys into the whole pure-blood supremacy thing sure but everyone else are still people Hermione" he seemed a bit put off that she could judge him so quickly without getting to know him first, just because most of his house mates thought that way didn't mean he did. He was his own person with his own thought feelings and opinions and it bugged him that he was still marked with the same brush as everyone else.

"you really think that Theodore? You really think that me and you, we are the same?" she had unconsciously taken a step towards him as she spoke getting close, to close for him to be comfortable with, to him.

She might not have noticed how close they were to one another but he certainly did. Nodding he took the tiniest of steps back, giving himself some room - putting space between them.

"well then, that's settled then" Hermione Granger smiled up at Theodore Nott took the dusty book from the shelf and started to walk towards one of the nearer tables to them turning halfway there and beckoning him to join her.

They sat together for a while that day reading the potions book together and commenting on what they thought some potions could be for and giggling together at some of the more risqué potions you could brew from this particular book.

Hermione finally felt accepted by someone else her own age, finally felt like she had someone who she could connect with.

Theodore was glad for the company of the girl beside him, glad he had finally found someone he could hold a decent conversation with about various different things.

That day unknown to them was the start of their blossoming friendship and they both left the library that afternoon a little bit less lonely that when they had entered it earlier on.

The following Saturday morning found both students in the library again. They both made their way back to the table they had previously shared and sat down again a quick good morning and a smile between them before they both started to read. Hermione a Transfiguration textbook,Theodore a Herbology one.

After half an hour Hermione glanced up from her book and saw that the boy next to her was also reading a textbook she giggled quietly to herself – an action that didn't go unnoticed by Nott.

"what's so funny?" he asked out of genuine curiosity for he couldn't imagine anything funny in the book she had previously been pouring through.

"gesturing to his choice of leisurely reading material and then to her own she smiled before saying " I thought I was the only one who did this"

Theodore just laughed and rolled his eyes at her before going back to his reading.

Soon it became their regular thing to do. Meet up in the Library at least three school nights a week and Saturday if not Sundays too and study together and help each other with their respective homework. Sometimes they even ventured out for a walk together round the school grounds or sitting by the black lake together for an hour or two, telling each other funny stories from their childhoods.

Hermione couldn't believe some of the things that Theodore, or 'Theo' as she had started to call him, didn't understand or wasn't familiar with. It only twigged for her after the third time of trying to explain what a video was that she twigged that it must be a purely muggle thing which wizards didn't have the equivalent of. Of course she knew that electricity and magic didn't mix well together but she would have thought they would have come up with alternatives. Maybe, she rationalised, that when you had magic why would you need a substitute? Why would you need a light switch if you could literally create light from the tip of your wand? Or create a fire big enough to light up the entire room.

Theo even showed Hermione how to create small blue fires you could keep in jars.

Theodore on the other hand was actually enjoying learning about different things muggles had to substitute for magic. The ways they had to learn to deal with situations, although he himself couldn't imagine how he could live without the constant use of magic in your life. Maybe though, he thought to himself, that that was because he had grown up around it, he had grown up seeing how everything was done magically waiting for the day he could get his very own wand and start practising for himself. Not that he would tell his father that one day in the future maybe, he would go and have a look around muggle London. Just to see what there was.

Slowly, the two of them became firm friends. They became closer and closer every day both thankful to whatever deity there is that they had found each other.

* * *

October 1991

Theodore scanned the Great hall as he entered for his bushy haired friend as he made his way to his table for the Halloween feast he had heard so much about from his older house mates.

He didn't spot her anywhere along the Gryffindor table and a quick look behind him reaffirmed his suspicion that she wasn't late coming in as he was either.

Odd. She wasn't usually one to skip meals.

She was obviously still upset, he had seen the little exchange between her and the youngest Weasley. Heard what the git had said about his friend.

Sure their friendship was new, tentative and not out for everyone to see but that mean he hadn't already started to care about her. The girl had an annoying way of getting under your skin quickly.

She was too upfront and honest, too trusting too genuine not to. Although as they had both discussed before when they had met, she had never really had anyone to call a friend before she was a true genuine one. Loyal. Damn embodiment of her house values really.

Theodore decided as he sat down that if she didn't turn up during the feast he would search the castle for her. He had a rough idea of where she might be, knew a few of her favourite haunts – like the Library – but if she had decided to go to her dorm room and wallow there then he would have to wait until tomorrow to check on her. Merlin knew where her common room was especially if the way his was hidden was a guideline for the other three.

Hopefully she would turn up for dinner though, she was a practical girl after all. Although, Theodore mused, she is in fact a girl and they are known world over for being overly emotional so she might not show.

Helping himself to a plate full of his favourite goodies – it is a celebration after all he didn't _have _to eat vegetables tonight did he? - and joining in the collective merry wishing of a happy hollows eve to his fellow Slytherin's Theodore tucked in to his 'dinner'.

Still worrying about his friend and checking over the hall as he tucked into his food, Theodore's head was the first to turn and eyes first to assess what was going on when the Great Halls doors swung open.

Theodore felt his heart drop to somewhere just past his stomach when he heard that single screamed word fall from his professors terrified mouth.

'_Trolls'_

_'Trolls in the castle?!'_

how could this be possible? Was his first thought before he felt his chest tighten and breathing speed up as he thought of something else _Hermione. _She couldn't know, could she?

Would she even recognise the troll for what it was? Know to stay away?

Shaking his head as the students screams from around the hall filled his ears he realised he was being silly. Of course she would know what a troll was. Even if she was raised by muggles she would have heard of them. Would know to stay anyway. It was common sense and besides Hermione wasn't stupid.

Trying to reassure himself that his friend was fine and not in danger may have worked, a tiny bit, for his mind his body didn't seem to be catching on to the memo. He was practically shaking he was so scared. Hermione might be in danger. Actual danger. He followed his classmates into a line and out of the hall on autopilot. All he could think about was where his friend was. His friend. His only friend. Ever.

Theodore's head snapped round as he heard mention of the name he was thinking. It was a hushed whisper from the git that had caused his friend to be absent right now. It was in that moment Theodore realised that he hated Ron Weasley. That pathetic excuse for a wizard had caused this mess. If anything actually happened to her, well Theodore was sure he knew enough nasty hexes to make sure everyone knew whose fault it was.

It took him a second after Weasley and Harry Potter rushed off from the rest of the Gryffindors to realise that they meant to find his friend. He felt a slight relief at this - his hatred of Ron didn't lessen in fact he rather hoped that if they didn't find his friend that the troll would find Weasley.

* * *

Hermione was still upset after what Ron had said. She was more upset that she had missed the rest of the days classes because of him and his nasty words.

Drying her puffy red eyes with the backs of her hands and still sniffling slightly Hermione decided now would be a good time to go out of the cubicle and try to clean herself up a bit. She was starting to get very hungry, she guessed she had only missed about half of the Halloween feast so far and the only one who possible would notice would be Theo. _Theo_. The thought of her friend brought tears to her eyes once more. He must be worried about her and right now she wished they hadn't decided to keep their friendship a secret, for all Hermione wanted right now and since Ron had hurt her by bringing up thoughts and feelings she was still raw with was to tell Theo everything and hopefully be comforted by him. Maybe even get a hug as she cried on his shoulder. Actually thinking about that last bit again as Hermione splashed her face with cold water she realised that wouldn't happen, her friend seemed a bit closed off to touch so a hug was more than likely out of the question.

With her eyes still shut and face still dripping slightly from the water she had splashed on it Hermione searched with her hands for the small towel she knew to be at her left as her fingers touched the cloth she swore she could hear something big being dragged, slowly. Quickly drying her face Hermione looked up just as she heard the bathroom door slam shut and the lock click.

Hermione had looked up to see a massive thing in front of her. It was ugly, disgustingly dirty and smelled like a mixture of old socks and a public toilet that no-one had ever cleaned. Hermione did the only thing an 11 year old girl could do upon finding she was locked, trapped inside a small girls bathroom with a mountain Troll - she screamed. A high, petrified scream and tried to scurry backwards and away from the beast in front of her which had clocked that there was a small girl sized snack in the room with him. With a wall behind her however she didnt have anywhere to go. The Troll started to advance upon her which is when Hermione noted it was carrying a massive club, it must have been about the size of one of her legs and the thickness of both of them! She felt like she was about to faint and it did nothing to ease her terror when the troll began to knock the sinks off of the wall with said club.

Hermione barely registered that there were two boys in the room with her at this point. She was too far gone terror had gripped her and wasn't about to let go, abstractly she noted that the boys were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and that they were distracting the troll from her. Her mind however was racing with thoughts such as 'Oh my God I'm going to die!' and 'Maybe this is the punishment for skipping classes in your second month here'.

Hermione was momentarily shaken out of her inner screaming by an insistent tugging on her arm. Looking at what was doing this she noted Harry Potter trying to get her to run. Shouting at her to _run! Come on and run!_ but she couldn't move. She was too scared. What if they didn't make it past the troll? What if they just made it easier for the Troll to kill and eat them? What if the troll started to eat them BEFORE it killed them? Hermione's inner debate was once again disturbed by a loud bang. Looking up she saw that the troll was lying flat on the floor. Ronald was standing nearby and Harry was getting up from the floor close to his friend.

Hermione spoke first. 'is it – dead?'

'no I think its just knocked out' Harry replied.

Just as Hermione's heart rate slowed down back to its normal speed and realisation of what the two boys standing next to her had just done registered in her mind the teachers arrived.

Those two Gryffindors had just saved her life and now they were getting in trouble for it!

Well she couldn't let that happen she quickly told the professors a lie that it was her fault that they were all in here instead of being in their dormitories, that she had gone looking for the troll because she thought she could tackle it when Ron and Harry saved her.

It was an outright lie and more than likely Ron Weasley's fault she and therefore all three of them were in this mess but they _had_ just saved her life so she shoved her uncomfortable feelings about lying to teachers aside and protected them.

They were eventually al dismissed with house points docked and some awarded for bravery.

Walking to their dormitories together they all realised that from then on they would be friends. There were few things people could go through without coming out closer the other side and knocking out a mountain troll seemed to be one of them.

Looks like she had now found herself with two more friends. Hermione didn't notice it immediately but her heart felt lighter at the thought that two months ago she didn't have any friends, now she had three. Hermione smiled at the thought as she, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked to their common room together.

This she decided excitedly would be the first thing she told Theo about when she saw him the next day.

* * *

November 1991

Theodore Nott was a bit put out. Actually, he was more than a little bit peeved too. He couldn't believe that Hermione had actually gone and befriended the buffoons who had put her in danger in the first place! He didn't want to annoy her and loose any of the time he had with her now so he didn't comment. Just arched an eyebrow when she told him about what had transpired the night before. It angered him that she could openly be friends with those two and yet, even though it was a mutual decision, they couldn't hang out outside of their few meetings a week. That they couldn't just be friends in front of everyone. That they had to hide it away like it was something perverse.

At first, it wasn't intentional, not telling anyone because at first they were not actually friends, just study partners. They didn't have anything to hide. Nor did they have anything to lose. When they realised they had become friends they had had a conversation about it.

[{{{FLASHBACK}}]

_Theodore looked up from the pages he was currently reading and across the table to where his partner was sitting. He expected to see her with her nose buried in a book but this was not the sight that met his eyes. Her face was scrunched up as if trying to figure out a puzzle and brow furrowed as though she didn't like the answer she kept coming up with._

_Sighing he took note of what page he was on, closed his book and looked at her. It was a testament to how close they had grown, how accustomed they were to one another at this point that he expected her to elaborate with just that look. _

_The young bookworm across from him sighed and put her head in her hands. _

_'What is the matter Hermione?' he asked his own brow furrowing trying to figure out what the matter could possibly be before deciding to only worry when she told him what it was, after all she IS a girl so in his mind it could literally be anything. _

_After a while Hermione lifted her head up and looked at her new friend. Her first friend. One she never intended to lose. _

_'Theo' she began fighting the urge to sigh again. _

_'Do you want to be friends with me?' at the confused look he was throwing her way she continued 'well, its just, you being a Slytherin and me being a Gryffindor if we're you know friends properly' she started to lower her voice and lean closer to him growing uncomfortable with the topic they were discussing but continuing anyway 'people will talk, they'll make fun of us – try to keep us apart' she looked down at her hands trying to figure out where she was going with this. _

_'bloody house rivalry' Theodore muttered. He sighed. 'Hermione I know what you are on about and it is not just the rest of the student body who may have a problem with this, my own father is quite prejudiced against muggleborn's and generally everyone who isn't pureblood.' _

_Hermione looked about ready to cry. Her eyes started to fill with tears which she was stubbornly fighting._

_'So is this it then?' she asked him ,her heart sinking at how quickly her new friendship was going to end. _

_Theodore's eyes widened as he realised how she must have taken his last statement. 'No! No, I mean I like this. I don't have a problem with your blood status. You're still a person, still my friend. We can make this work if you want to?' a nod from his female companion told him she did indeed want to carry on being friends with him._

_ [{{END OF FLASHBACK}}]_

After that they had both decided to keep quiet about their friendship for now. After all they were still first years and therefore still a little nervous around their peers. Not that it seemed to matter much anyway. They only had a few classes together and both mainly spent time in the library with one another so nothing had really changed.

What bothered Theodore now was that they had both decided that since they had no other friends that how they were with each other was normal. Now she had those buffoons to cling onto he was worried she wouldn't have time for him any more. Wouldn't still meet him.

Later that night Theodore was waiting in the Library. At their usual table, waiting for her. He was ashamed to admit it but he was almost 100% sure she wasn't going to turn up. She had other friends now. People she didn't have to worry about whether she could talk to them in public or not. People in her own house who she would see almost all of the time. She didn't have to bother with him now. Didn't have to care any more. He reached for the book he had taken out to read and made to put it back into his bag when he heard footsteps. Soft footsteps heading this way. He looked up from his bag just as Hermione made her way around the bookshelf catching her eye, as soon as their eyes met both of their faces broke out in broad smiles eyes twinkling with the effort.

Hermione's smile for her friend was for the adventure she desperately wanted to share with him.

Theodore's was purely for the witch in front of him. She'd come back for him even though she had other friends now. She cared.

She was still his friend.


End file.
